


S W E E T   R E D   W I N E,  D O C T O R   R E I D.

by HerWordsHerStories



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Angst, Coffee Shops, Doctor Kink, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Her Words Her Stories, Porn With Plot, Reader-Insert, Red - Freeform, Rough Sex, Sex, Sexy, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 15:31:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18640945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HerWordsHerStories/pseuds/HerWordsHerStories
Summary: Pairing: Spencer Reid x Female ReaderWord Count: 2,951Request: Nope!Warnings: Smut, Fluff, Angst, I think this is a good mix! A bit long, though! Well worth the reid. ;DSummary: In this Fic, Dr. Spencer Reid and the reader are dating, and Reid loves to stop by your work to visit you during his lunch breaks, if able. And it just so happens that you work at his favorite coffee spot in Quantico, VA. The Reader encounters Reid after a tough day, and decides to end his day on a sweet note.





	S W E E T   R E D   W I N E,  D O C T O R   R E I D.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This is my third Criminal Minds fanfic, so feedback is welcomed! Hope you like it! It was an idea that just came to mind, and I had to run with it. I imagine this takes place during Season 8. Also, It took me like 3 months to get back to writing this xD
> 
> ALSO: I originally posted this over on my Tumblr ( https://her-words-her-stories.tumblr.com/), but with the new rules, my post was privated D: 
> 
> *Y/N = Your Name

“Coffee for…” You paused to read the name before calling it out, and as you did, you smiled. “…For Dr. Spencer Reid?” You called out with a teasing smirk on your face. You watched as Spencer came splitting through the crowd, over to the coffee bar with a matching smile on his face. 

“Why do you insist on using my title when you call out my order?” He teased as he took his coffee cup. 

“Whatever do you mean, Dr. Reid?” You smiled and gave a play shrug. You bit your lip just to give him a bit of a tease.

“Oh, don’t do that…” he chuckled nervously with a slight tinge to his cheeks, and stared down into his coffee cup. He tried to look for a lid to make himself appear busy to the other customers. 

“Okay, fineeee.” You blushed back and passed him a handful of sugar packets and the half and half. “I know you like to drown your coffee.” You winked and turned back to start on making other cups. 

Spencer took the half and half and the sugar, and started to mix them into his coffee.  “Actually, The Journal of Food Science published a study that found that caffeine affects receptors in the brain that decrease your ability to taste sweetness. Which, in turn, could be the reason that makes me desire more sugar.” He nodded. 

“Oh really?” You asked as you looked back for a second. You were truly always enthused by his vast knowledge and his love to share it. It was one of the simple traits that made Spencer so alluring to you. Something that made him stand out all those many months ago when he first starting to seduce you with facts and insight when you first started making his coffee. Just remembering those days made you get lost in your memories, still concocting drinks from muscle memory…

“You still didn’t answer my question, Y/N.” Spencer said, looking up at you through his hair, before looking back down. 

“Why I use your title?” You asked as you were snapped back to the present, and then looked back to the latte you were making, “Simple. You worked _hard_  for your degrees, Spence.” You smiled as you spoke, not even looking at him. “You’re amazingly talented, amazingly intelligent, and… just because you shaved a few years off of your age with receiving your degrees, some don’t want to give you the respect you deserve.”

You shrugged a bit, not even knowing that the entire time you were talking, Spencer was staring at the back of your head with awe and intent. His stirring of his coffee had slowed almost to a stop as he listened to you. 

“So… I at least want to do _my_ part in making sure everyone knows that you pushed that big brain of yours into earning several degrees in a span of time that others could only _dream_  of.” You laughed a bit as you turned to place down that latte and were met with Spencer’s focused eyes. It almost made you gasp, but instead, you smiled. 

“That’s why, Dr. Spencer Reid, because I don’t want anyone to ever question your title ever again.” You smiled and leaned over the counter to kiss his cheek. 

Spencer grinned and laughed a bit before he awkwardly moved to the side to allow another customer to get his drink. 

Nevertheless, Spencer couldn’t stop staring at you, and said, “Y/N… How did I ever get so lucky?” In almost a low whisper in the low coffee bar. 

“I could ask you the same thing, Dr. Reid.” You teased and gave a light blush. 

Spencer could have stood their keeping you from your work all day, but the vibrations from his phone stopped him from doing that. “Ah… I’ve got to get back. We may have another case.” Spencer sighed and looked back at you. “I’m sorry I’ve been so swamped lately, Y/N. The cases we’ve had lately, they’re copycats…  They’ve been extremely exhausting. I’m hoping we can see each other once I get back? Please?” He gave a hopeful smile. 

“Yes, Spence, of course.” You laughed a bit and nodded. “Now, you get back to work. I’ll plan something special for your return, okay? Just the two of us.” 

Spencer grinned at your words and raised his coffee a bit as he stepped backwards (almost tripping), “Til then, Y/N. I’ll call you when we land!” He called out to you just before stepping out onto the street, and down the sidewalk out of view. 

You smiled as you shook your head, completely smitten by that silly, yet extremely smart man. 

 

* * *

 

Two days later, right at the end of your morning shift, you received a text from Spencer, saying “Just landed! :)” It made you smile as you clocked out. You texted him back, saying: “So… see you at 8?” and bit your lip. You had just made it out to your car when Spencer text you back, saying: “It’s a date!”

You grinned immensely, realizing that you could finally unleash the date night you’ve had planned for the past two nights.  You hurried home to prepare, and waited for Spencer to get off work. 

 

* * *

 

After filing his very last document, Spencer rushed to pack up all of his things and make a beeline for the elevator doors. 

“Woahhh, Lover Boy! Where you headed?” Derek chimed in as he walked past the fast walking Spencer. 

“Date!” Spencer said, not skipping a stride in his walk. 

“Oooh, okay, hot date with the steamy coffee girl, huh?” He teased as he watched Spencer push open the glass doors to the bullpen.

Penelope then came out of her computer den at the sound of Morgan’s voice, and found him with his arms folded and smiling at Reid. 

“What’s got you smilin’, hot stuff?” Penelope teased at Derek. 

“It’s just nice to see boy genius rushing off to see a girl, instead of a new book release.” Derek chuckled as Penelope shoved his shoulder and laughed along. 

 

* * *

 

Finally, it was 8 o’clock. 

And _right_ at 8:01 PM, you heard _knock knock knock_ , at your door. 

You smiled as you dimmed the lights, and called out, “Come in…” in a sweet tone. 

Spencer then slowly opened the door, and was amazed by the sight of lit candles within your open concept living room, pouring a soft red tone over everything the light touched. Spencer closed the door and dropped his things, as he let his eyes be drawn to the red wine bottles on the dining room table, with a meal of Spaghetti for two in a pot on the table. There was a small desert there as well: a coffee cake. 

And just as Spencer’s eyes were being drawn over to one of the empty wine glasses on the table, you emerged from the hallway in a black silk robe, holding a glass of your own. 

“I hope you like your wine sweet.” You commented, making Spencer’s neck snap in your direction. He stood their stunned and amazed at how beautiful you looked. Spencer’s eyes wandered your body, taking in how that robe fit you just right. How your legs looked so smooth in the low light, and how your hair even now, never lost it’s shine and body. He’s mouth rested agape, and for the first time, you left this genius stammering for words. 

“Y-You did all this… for me?” Spencer spoke in almost non-belief. 

“Of course I did, baby.” You said as you made your way across the room to him. Your hips swaying with every step. You placed your wine down, and placed your hands on his vest with a smile. “We haven’t had any time alone in a while, and you’ve been so stressed out with work…” You rubbed your hands up and down on his chest as his hands came to rest on your hips. 

“Yeah, but you didn’t have to do all of this for me.” He smiled down to you and kissed your nose. “Thank you, Y/N… and um… you look…” Spencer’s eyes went wide with trying to find a word in the English language that could even capture what he wanted to say. “Just… WOW!” He laughed and moved his hands on your hips. 

You giggled as you got up on your tiptoes to kiss him, making him give a please moan at the taste of your wine soaked lips. 

“Mmm… That is a sweet red. I like it.” Spencer whispered on your lips just before pulling you into his chest. 

“Well… _The Journal of Food Science published a study that found that caffeine affects receptors in the brain that decrease your ability to taste sweetness…_ ” you said as you flawlessly quoted him from the other day. 

Spencer dropped his head back and laughed before coming back to look at you, “Oh my god, you remembered?” He grinned and chuckled. 

“Of course I do, Spence, I listen!” You laughed before wrapping your arms around his neck. “I picked a sweet wine just make sure that when you taste the sugar on my lips… that you’d want even more.” You bit your lip as you swayed against your man. 

“Oh, Y/N… You didn’t need a sweet wine to make me do that.” Spencer said with a low, seductive tone, and just like that he bent down and lifted you up with his hand bracing your back and underneath your knees. Spencer carried you back to your bedroom, where the trail of lit candles continued still. He laid you back on the bed, with your knees over the edge, and stood up to look down at you. “Take it off, Y/N…” He nodded to the black silk robe and started to unbutton his vest. “I want to see what else you’ve done for me tonight…” He continued that low tone. 

With a quickening in your chest, you reached for the black ribbon that kept your robe closed, and slowly undid it as you lay staring up at him. You opened it slowly, matching the speed he took with unbuttoning his vest, and revealed your black lace lingerie set, one piece at a time. You lowered the top to reveal your breasts and the way your bra cupped them from underneath. One of the black lace straps started to slip down your shoulder as you moved you hands downward to pull open your robe to so off your matching panties. 

Spencer bit his lip as his hair fell to partly cover his left eye. His hands had reached the bottom of his vest, and he let it fall to the floor as he unbuttoned his white long sleeve shirt that rested underneath it. He watched as you started to tease him by rubbing your thighs together, moving your hands to cup your bra, slightly squeezing your mounds before him. 

“All this time away from me, and you’re taking your sweet time with that shirt…” You teased as you licked your lips. 

“I want to save this moment, that’s all… Record you into my eidetic memory…” He smirked and slowly lowered down to his knees once he reached the bottom of his shirt. You noticed that he didn’t even take it off.

Spencer’s hands rested on your calves, and started to slowly roam across the sea of your skin from your ankles to your thighs. His hands moved slow and soft, as if he was truly mapping each piece of you to remember forever. His eyes remained lidded and lustful, biting his lips every time you gave a slight shiver at his hands grazing your inner thighs. 

“Spence…” You whispered as you watched him explore you. You rested your head back, slowly arching your back as you grew hotter with need. 

“I know…” Spencer spoke, slowly spreading your legs apart to press soft kisses from your knees up towards your heated core. 

You shivered with anticipation. Your hands started to massage and cup your breasts a bit rougher as you struggled to keep your thighs in place. “Taste me, Spence..” You purred, which only served to make him smile. You moved your hands to the sides of your panties, teasingly pushing them down as you said, “Or should I say… Dr. Reid?” You stared at him for his response. 

And _oh_ did you get one. 

Spencer’s eyes locked onto you then, and his hands completed the task you had started by pulling your panties down your thighs with record speed. 

“Again.” Spencer demanded, as he pulled your body closer off of the bed and wrapped his arms around your thighs. His mouth came to kiss your center, his tongue reaching through you to taste your wet want for him. 

You only managed to get out “Dr. Reiii….” by then, and your hands gripped the bedding as your back arched off. “Dr. Reid… Fuck…!” You moaned and gasped for air. 

Spencer closed his eyes as he started to work his tongue up your folds and around your succulent clit. His breath came hard through his nose. His determination to make you cry out his name and title went unfiltered. He sucked and licked at your clit with fevered want, and buried his tongue deep within you, only to pull back and look within the low light at what he had done. The mess he had left you in before diving his tongue back into you. 

Your voice carried as you moaned louder for him. You contorted and pulled at the bed, reaching a hand to his hair to keep him there at your sex. You looked down to watch him work so diligently at between your thighs, and felt the rush of heat fill your face even more when he pulled back to admire your sex. You started to wind your body on the bed as you panted out “Dr… Reid, Dr… Oh, Dr. Reid…” over and over again. 

It wasn’t until Spencer pulled away from your sex abruptly that you gave one of your sharpest whimpers yet. “Baby, no…” You cried for him, reaching a hand down to rub at your clit before him. 

Spencer only smiled and started to unbuckle his belt and unzip his slacks. “I’m giving you what you want, Y/N… Don’t you want Dr. Reid inside you?” He said in almost a growl. “Tell me, Y/N… Do you want to get fucked by Dr. Reid?” His eyes rested on you with such heavy lust you could _feel_ their weight.

“Y-Yes, baby… Yes, Dr. Reid, I want it… I want you, baby. I want to be f-fucked by Dr. Reid.” You nodded to Spencer as you rubbed moans out of yourself. 

Spencer leaned in to place a knee on the bed, with the backs of your thighs now kissing the front of his own as he lined himself up with you. “Don’t stop rubbing unless I say so, okay?” 

“Mhm…” You hummed as you looked up at him, turned on even more with this dominate side of your shy doctorate grad. 

Spencer reached down to the clasp that rested in the center of your bra cups, and popped it open to reveal your full body to him. He then leaned down to press soft kisses to your hardened nipples as he every so gently pressed the tip of his cock into your hot core. 

You mewled at his teasing, but didn’t stop rubbing. You tried to slow your hand down to match his pace, but it was torturous. You gasped and moaned as Spencer softly licked your breasts, pressing them together to easily move his tongue from one side to the next. Spencer inched himself within you as he worked, making you squirm underneath him to the point of desperation. 

“Please, Dr. Reid… Baby, fuck-.” You begged as you gasped. 

Spencer then jutted into you quickly, and kept up a fast, hard pace. 

Your moans grew louder as he pressed himself as did into you as he could go, propping himself up with his hands on either side of your body. He would lower his head to lick at your bouncing breasts, and then kiss a trail down your exposed neck. He would swallow your moans as they grew in excess, and thrusted into you relentlessly, over and over, again. He made you _feel_ the want he had stored up for you since the last time you two had any time alone. He made you feel every night that he had to sleep without you. Every day he had to see you in that tight bartsia polo underneath your apron, that fit you too well. 

Every passing through he had of you in your separation was pushed into each through of thirst and need, and he made sure that you would remember each one. 

“Spence! I-I’m close! Baby, I’m so close!” You spoke raggedly as you gasped for air. 

Spencer lowered onto your body, moving a hand through your hair as he captured your lips once again. “Cum for me, Y/N… Don’t stop..” He groaned as he, too, was approaching his climax. “Ahh, fuck…Y/N…” He groaned out, and stared down into your face. 

The both of you locked in a powerful, sweaty kiss, just as you both came in ecstasy. 

Spencer rolled over onto the bed next to you, panting towards the ceiling. His cock twitched as it lay slightly hardened against his thigh. “Damn…” He breathed out.

“Hmm?” You breathed out as you looked over to him, pressing a hand to his chest with a smirk. 

“I guess I do like hearing that title…” 

You both laughed just before getting cleaned up to enjoy your now cold dinner for two. 


End file.
